


Konami Fuckup

by honeyc0rpse



Series: Lemon Demon Ocs [2]
Category: Lemon Demon (Musician), Original Work
Genre: Fan Characters, ITS PRETTY GRAPHIC AND GORY STAY SAFE, cabinet man, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyc0rpse/pseuds/honeyc0rpse
Summary: //CW for gore/depictions of violence//lore time
Series: Lemon Demon Ocs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983124
Kudos: 8





	Konami Fuckup

**Author's Note:**

> //CW for gore/depictions of violence//  
> lore time

“Blegh, how long’ve we been in here for?” Brandy complained and dragged his hands over his face; squished tightly next to his close friend Crush. They both hid in a bathroom stall, together in the dingy musty hell that was a public restroom.

“Dunno…hey…dy’a think it’s safe now? I’m pretty sure the lights were turned off a while ago.” Crush stood up and cracked their knuckles. They ruffled their dark indigo curls and looked back at Brandy, who was adjusting his cap that lay above his beanie. Two hats? Seriously? “Come on.” Brandy stood up and creaked open the stall door. Both teens took precaution while exiting and walked on their heels. 

“The place’s empty, fuck yeah!” Brandy exclaimed before his mouth was abruptly slammed with Crush’s hand. 

“Sshhhhh. We still don’t know if this place’s got guards or shit like that.” Brandy pushed their hands away and cackled. 

“This is an  _ arcade! _ What kinda arcade needs guards?!” He struck Crush’s back with a light blow. “You’re gonna burst, man. Trust me, I got this.” 

“I doubt it,” Crush muttered as they fumbled their bag around for bubblegum. “Besides, why'd you feel the need to do this at night _?  _ We could’ve done it at noon with no problem.” Brandy patted Crush’s back once more. 

“I’ve heard this new game’s haunted as fuck! It’s going to be so cool. Come on, grab your ‘cam and let’s get to filming.” As they both walked, Crush fished out a video camera and hit record while its lens cap stayed on. Brandy pointed to an arcade cabinet that sat adjacent to the janitor’s closet. “Yo, Crush, point your camera over there. I think that’s the one!” Brandy snickered. “I’ve heard kids call it “Cabinet Man.” What a dumb fucking name! I mean, is it haunted? Dunno, but if it is, we're gonna make  _ bank  _ off this video!” Crush twisted the cap off and pointed at the machine. No colors or detailed form could be made out of the machine that stood only feet away from them. Brandy maneuvered his way in front of the camera and waved at it. 

“Alright. You ready?” He turned to the machine and cracked his knuckles. 

“Are you sure?” Crush trembled. 

“We’ve done this before, right? It’s gone smoothly every time, no problemo! Come on bud, it won’t be  _ tthhhaaaattt  _ hard.” Crush tried to keep their breath steady and shakingly aimed the camera near Brandy’s hands. From there, he held the joystick with one hand and lay his other hand over a set of buttons. “Alright. Now check this out!” He flicked the joystick:

Up, up. 

Down, down. 

Left, right. Left, right. 

He then began to push the buttons. 

B, A. 

Before he was able to complete the procedure, Crush interrupted with a: “I’m…not so sure about this, bro.”

“Nah dude, just trust me.” He hovered his hand over the “Start” button before pushing it. 

Nothing happened. 

Crush sighed with relief and calmed themselves rather easily. Brady, on the other hand, stepped back and began to shake. His breathing loudened and his gloves began to dampen from sweat. The machine started to whirr and roar, getting louder by the second. Crush’s state of calm soon went away and their anxiety rushed back.

“Uh oh.  _ Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. _ ” Brandy quivered under his breath. The screen flickered on, revealing only a pixelated eye. It blinked about two to four times, which didn’t ease both of their nerves. The lights on the screen flashed from a seething black to green instantaneously. The whirring amplified. Their feet sank into the carpet. Crush dropped the camera, making a slow  _ thud _ as it hit the ground. They covered their eyes with their hands until—

_ CRACK! _

They peeked through a gap in their skin only to see what just occurred. Brandy’s head slid clean off and fell to the carpet, with heaps of crimson blood oozing from his mouth and neck. His body soon collapsed as well, blood gushing from his open wound. His head, angled towards Crush, stared back at them with a wide, void-like stare. His mouth lay agape and his skin drained itself of the rosy tone it once wore. The skin that one attached his head to his torso lay covered around his neck like a shoddy piece of fabric. As much as they wanted to run away and dial the authorities, they found that they were physically unable to move backward. The screen flashed with an array of colors and symbols, which only lured them near the cabinet unwillingly. They stood only inches away from their recently deceased friend, heaving and covered in a cold relentless sweat. The screen…was it? No…no, that’s not right—

The screen fell right off, teetering to the edge and sinking to the carpet. Crush’s voice cracked and shook, only being able to mutter:

“Wh…What the…” They trembled, drenched in more sweat and soon tears. They held their tongue and clenched their mouth shut; sniffing and holding back a flood of tears. From the corner of their eye, they spot  _ it. _ A hand-like mechanism crawled out of the innards of the machine. Then the arm. It did resemble an arm, yes, but it twitched and sparked between each joint and in every movement it made. Soon, an almost humanoid contraption pulled itself out and inched towards Crush, with the remainder of its lower torso remaining in the machine. Its arms hung limply and fixated on them with a pair of bright, cold eyes. “I…I—Uh—Oh My G—”

_ CRRRRRRRACCCCKKKK! _

**Author's Note:**

> OH /ANOTHER/ FIC WHERE PEOPLE BREAK INTO AN ARCADE??? YEA HOP OFF MY DICK /LH   
> . i tried making this scary did it work idk   
> also fun fact these two fucks r both named after drinks and it happens before enn meets cabinet demo


End file.
